


Triumf

by LoviNek



Category: Original Work
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psychologiczny portret mordercy wariata. Albo opętanie. Również pasuje.<br/>Sam dialog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumf

**Author's Note:**

> Byłam ładnie nie halo, gdy to pisałam. Czasami trzeba uwolnić też tą złą energię z siebie.   
> Enjoy?

Nie ma innego wyjścia. Ja nie chcę, ale nie mam wyboru…

_Zrób to! Ty, albo on! No już!!_

Nie chcę, ale… Nie tak to powinno być. Nie tak…

_Wszystko wisi na włosku. Twoje dotychczasowe życie. Twoja kariera. Twoje marzenia. Przez niego! To tylko jeden ruch! Czego się boisz?_

Nie wiem… Nie mogę… Nie powinienem…

_Ale tego chcesz!! Chcesz dostać ją! Chcesz dostać jego pieniądze!! Chcesz żyć dostatnie! A on ci przeszkadza! Spójrz na niego! Jest słaby, przerażony. Boi się choćby drgnąć! To śmieć!! A śmieci się wyrzuca…_

To człowiek…

_I co z tego?! Stoi ci na drodze!! Zrób to!! Na co czekasz?! No już!!_

Tylko ten jeden raz?

_Nie masz innego wyboru… Ty albo on…_

Nie mam innego wyboru…

~*~

**Winny!!**

Nie, to nie ja!! Ja nie chciałem!! To on mi kazał!

**Winny…**

Zrozumcie! Nie miałem innego wyboru! Nic nie mogłem zrobić!!

**Winny?**

To był tylko jeden raz! Jeden, jedyny raz! Już nigdy, nigdy więcej…

**Niewinny…**

~*~

Ja już nie chce…

_Nie możesz przestać! Nie potrafisz bez tego żyć. Nic ci przecież nie grozi!_

To jest złe…

_I co z tego? I tak zrobisz to po raz kolejny. I kolejny. I jeszcze następny!_

Kończę z tym…

_Niby jak? Sam chcesz z tym zerwać? Nie uda ci się! Jesteś skazany na mnie…_

Idź sobie!!

_Nie! Nie możesz mnie wygnać! Będę tu zawsze! Razem z tobą!_

Pokonam cię! Nie będę więcej tego robił!! Oni mi pomogą…

_Oni?! Ha, ha, ha!!! Niby, o kim myślisz? O rodzinie??_

Razem damy ci radę!

_Nie dasz mi rady!!! Nigdy!! Bo jesteś sam!! Sam jak palec!! I nie masz nikogo oprócz mnie!!!_

Oni…

_Nie ma żadnych „ich”!!! Twoja rodzina? Spójrz za siebie!! Co widzisz?_

Nic nie widzę…

_Właśnie! Nikt się tobą nie interesuje. „Oni”! Teraz to sobie wymyśliłeś…_

Gdzie oni są?

_Gdzie?? Patrz uważnie! Przypomnij sobie! Matka zabiła się, wierząc święcie, że to ona jest winna wychowania takiego potwora. Ojciec? Szuka zapomnienia w butelce. Nie odstępuje jej na krok. Tylko patrzeć, jak umrze gdzieś w drodze pomiędzy Monopolowym a własnym domem. Siostra? Ona jedyna wyszła na ludzi. Ma męża, trójkę dzieci, wspaniały dom i psa. Nie pamięta cię! Wyrzuciła cię z pamięci. Tylko, co noc, modli się, byś ty też o niej zapomniał! Byś przypadkiem nie przyszedł do niej i nie zabrał wszystkiego, na co tak ciężko pracowała._

Ale są jeszcze…

_Kto?? Przyjaciele?? Znajomi??_

Ona…

_Nie rozśmieszaj mnie!! Ona? Przecież ją zabiłeś!!_

Nie…

_Ślepo zakochana w tobie. Była z tobą do samego końca. Odwdzięczyłeś jej się nożem. Byłem wtedy z ciebie taki dumny!_

Nie!

_Chciała donieść na ciebie. Szantażowała cię. Prosiła, byś przestał. Chciała zacząć wszystko na nowo! Pamiętasz ten wieczór? Gotowała wtedy twoje ulubione uszka. Wróciłeś wcześniej. Podszedłeś do niej. Odwróciła się. A ty…_

NIE!!!!!

_Śmiałeś się! Jej ciepła krew spływała po twoich rękach. Wpatrywała się w ciebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie wierząc, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Szeptała cicho twoje imię. A ty się śmiałeś!!_

ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!!

_Nie mogę się zamknąć! Nie zrobię tego. A wiesz, dlaczego?? Bo jestem TOBĄ! A ty jesteś MNĄ!_

NIEPRAWDA!!

_Ale to już niedługo… Już niedługo przestaniesz istnieć TY! A stanę się JA! I nic mi nie będą mogli zrobić! Pamiętasz, co powiedzieli w sądzie? Niepoczytalny…_

Skończ z tym!!

_Wszystko zrzucę na głosy w głowie! Najwyżej zamkną mnie w czterech ścianach. Ale wtedy znów ci ustąpię. I będziesz TY! TY w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, w pokoju bez klamek! A teraz… Teraz chodźmy dalej!_

Dalej??

_Dalej! Spotkajmy kogoś! Zaprośmy na kawę! Pogadajmy! A później, w ciemnej uliczce zabijmy! Oni mają taki wspaniały wyraz twarzy!! Nie chcą wierzyć, że umierają, mimo iż życie z nich ulatuje. Widziałeś, jak ich oczy powoli gasną. Chcesz tego…_

Chcę??

_Chcesz. Widzisz? Ściskasz ten nóż w dłoni. Chcesz krwi… Zabijając, czujesz, że żyjesz! Więc, co będziemy robić?_

Zabijać…

_Nie słyszę. Co będziemy teraz robić?_

Zabijać!!!

_Więc chodźmy już zabijać!!!_

~*~

Umrę tutaj… Gdzie jesteś? Czego się nie odzywasz? Ja tu umieram… Oni mnie szprycują czymś. Nie mogę nawet przyśpieszyć tej agonii… Gdzie jesteś?!!!!

_Zdychaj szybciej…_

Jesteś! Pomóż mi! Co mam robić! Ta biel jest wszędzie… Pomóż mi stąd uciec! I dalej będziemy TO robić!!

_To koniec…_

Koniec? O czym ty mówisz?! Jaki koniec? Żartujesz, prawda? Znowu chcesz mną grać! Ale dobrze, graj sobie do woli! Byś mnie tylko stąd uwolnił!!!

_Nie potrzebuję cię już…_

Nie potrzebujesz?? Jak to? Przecież jest jeszcze tyle żyć do zabrania! Tyle łez musi jeszcze wypłynąć! Przestań chrzanić i mnie wyciągnij!!

_Zdychaj, bym mógł w końcu się za ciebie porządnie wziąć!_

Kim ty jesteś??

_Po tylu latach o to pytasz??_

Kim jesteś?!

_Dopiero na końcu cię to zainteresowało?_

Jeżeli zginę ja, zginiesz i ty! Jesteśmy jednym! Musisz mi pomóc!

_Ja nie umrę! Nigdy! Dopóki na świecie są tacy jak TY!_

Kim… Czym ty jesteś?!!

_Twoim osobistym doradcą. Doradcą słabego, biednego człowieczka, który nigdy nie potrafił sam o sobie decydować. Twoje życie skończyło się już dawno. A teraz tylko oddaj duszę mnie._

Zostaw!

_Umieraj, bo czeka cię już kara…_

Nie…

_Umieraj i dołącz do takich, jak ty…_

nie…

_Umieraj, ja zawsze triumfuje!!!_


End file.
